Por ahora, si
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [saineji o nejisai] Muchas veces no sabes donde vas a encontrar un punto de placer, alguien que te llene, que te atraiga ¿que es la excitación? Roces, besos ¿algo más? ¡feliz cumple Andy! aunque sea atrasado UU


__

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Bueno yo no se como me apaño que me meto en cada berenjenales que para que UU Mi querida Andy, para su cumple, no se le ha ocurrido pedirme otra cosa que un saixneji, nada más vamos XD No se que saldrá de todo esto, lo que si tengo seguro es que será poquito cosa XD Espero que te guste, que por lo menos lo he intentado XD**_

**POR AHORA, SI**

Caminaba tranquilamente, hacía ya más de media hora que habían quedado en la entrada de la aldea, pero ninguno apareció, solo Tenten y no parecía tener un buen día.

Neji soltó un suspiro cansado y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza colocó algunos mechones castaños hacia atrás, despejándose la vista.

A no más de dos metros se encontró con un chico sentado en uno de los bancos de piedra que se encontraban de espaldas a la calle y miraban directos al parque. Le resultaba familiar, de haberlo visto en algún sitio.

No lo reconoció hasta tenerlo a dos pasos y escucharlo susurrar el nombre de Naruto. Ahora se acordaba, aquel anbu era el sustito del Uchiha en el equipo 7. Solo se habían dirigido la palabra dos o tres veces, pero había algo que le decía que se parara a preguntar, que se sentara a su lado. No sabía si era por la expresión contrariara del moreno o por el hilo de sangre que caía de su labio partido.

Sai no se inmutó por los pasos que se acercaban a él, simplemente los ignoró y siguió recordando lo que momentos antes le había sucedido, aún le dolía la mandíbula por el golpe y la raja de su boca no dejaba de sangrar. Lo que no entendía es como después del puñetazo, simplemente se había marchado y no le había dirigido ni una sola mala mirada, es más, ni siquiera le odiaba ¿tampoco le amaba? Entonces… ¿Por qué lo había echo?

**-Hola-,** saludó una voz ronca y áspera a su lado.

Sai sintió la calidez de un cuerpo masculino a su lado, aquel olor a salino, a sudor que tanto le excitaba ¿le recordaba a Naruto o es que Naruto le excitaba simplemente por esas cualidades?

El anbu no respondió al saludo, tan solo se quedó inexpresivo mirándolo. Neji se puso un poco nervioso y también lo observó, dejando que su melena castaña cayera hacia delante delicadamente.

**-Te llamabas Neji ¿cierto?-,** preguntó el moreno, ahora sí con una pequeña sonrisa de las suyas.

El jounin no supo porque pero sus mejillas se calentaron, arrugó el cejo contrariado con la reacción imprudente de su cuerpo y retiró su mirada, clavándola en el parque.

**-Si tu eras… ¿Sai?-,** comentó como tal cosa, entremezclando sus dedos y dejándolos apoyado sobre las rodillas.

Sai se cruzó de piernas y el flequillo azabache se meció con el viento cuando irguió su cuerpo y lo dejó apoyado en el respaldar del asiento.

**-Por ahora, sí-. **

Neji se volvió hacia él sin entender ¿por ahora sí? ¿Qué clase de contestación era esa? O se llamaba así o no. Se quedó observándolo mientras el anbu parecía estar investigando el pequeño sol que empezaba a esconderse entre las ramas de los árboles.

Era verdad lo que había oído, se parecía mucho al Uchiha, aunque nunca se hubiera fijado anteriormente. Pero había algo que lo diferenciaba, Sasuke tenía claro lo que quería hacer en su vida, lo más importante, por lo que existía, pero aquella persona estaba perdida, como si solo obedeciera órdenes sin tener personalidad propia. Como si fuera un autómata.

Sai le clavó los ojos azabaches al darse cuando que el muchacho castaño no dejaba de mirarlo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se inclinó sobre él y dejó que sus narices se rozaran, haciendo que Neji se tensara por la sorpresa y la sensación de peligro, pero eso sí, no se movió ni un milímetro para retirarse.

**-Dime ¿Qué diferencia hay entre la excitación y el amor?-.**

El Hyuga alzó una ceja y aún sintiendo la respiración del anbu directa sobre su boca, inconscientemente meneó un poco la cabeza, dejando que su nariz encajara con la de Sai y sus caras se pudieran acercar unos pocos centímetros más.

Sus labios se rozaron, pero no llegaron a hacer contacto. Únicamente pensó en la pregunta, que le había absorbido por su incoherencia ¿Habría alguien en el mundo que aun no pudiera diferenciar esos dos términos? Parecía que si, y lo tenía delante.

No supo porque pero antes de responder se vio haciendo otra pregunta que no tenía nada que ver con lo que le habían formulado.

**-¿Quién te dio ese golpe?-,** sus ojos blancos se hundían en los negros de Sai, ambos hablando sobre la boca del otro, y sin embargo sin llegar a hacer contacto mutuo.

Sai entornó la mirada y sonrió tristemente, rozándole con la punta de la nariz en el costado de la suya, en una sutil caricia, que hizo que Neji se estremeciera sin saber la razón. En cualquier otro momento ya le hubiera golpeado, pero había sido él quién lo estaba permitiendo, y sobre todo quién había terminado acercando tanto sus rostros ¿Qué le ocurría?

**-Fue Naruto. Según él, no le amo, solo me pone cachondo-,** respondió como si lo dicho fuera algo de todos los días.

El Jounin no pudo más que sorprenderse, pero entonces, ya lo tuvo todo claro, también porque lo atraía, aquel anbu tenía algo especial, algo que te hacía querer mimarlo, querer ayudarle. Suspiró de forma caliente sobre su boca antes de hablar.

**-Cuando…-,** lo miró directo a los ojos y se lamió los labios inconscientemente, **-te enamoras, las demás personas te sobran, solo hay una para tí-,** volvió a rozar su nariz con la contraria y hacer que el labio inferior se deslizara sobre el de Sai, **-tu no estás enamorado de Naruto, si lo estuvieras de verdad, no estaríamos ahora los dos en esta situación-.**

**-¿Esta situación?-,** el moreno quedó pensativo por unos momentos y después le devolvió el roce de su labio superior, **-¿tu también me excitas?-.**

Neji antes de responder y sin separarse ni un solo centímetro, le cogió de la mano e hizo que el anbu se rozara su propio cuerpo. Primero empezó por el pecho, haciéndole ver como latía su corazón, la bajo por el pequeño top y le hizo recorrerse con las yemas de los dedos su plano vientre, después con un toque suave se la terminó de empujar hasta el bulto de sus pantalones y se la dejó allí.

**-¿Lo has notado?-,** susurró Neji, observando como Sai se miraba a sí mismo, **-tienes los pezones duros, tu corazón palpita rápidamente, tu vientre está húmedo por el sudor, y tienes una erección, ha esto se le llama excitarse-.**

Neji no supo de donde había sacado aquel descaro que ahora mismo movía y dominaba todo su ser, pero aquel muchacho le hacía sentirse ligero, experimentado y sobre todo, realmente caliente. Aquella ignorancia le hacía deseable, aquella inocencia sobre los temas cotidianos le daba un encanto especial. Su sonrisa amable, el brillo de sus ojos oscuros, era… extraño.

**-Tú me excitas-,** dijo esta vez como afirmación en vez de pregunta. Después levantó la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Neji y lo recorrió con un rápido vistazo, **-humm…-,** murmuró en un ruidito suave que provocó al Hyuga un convulsión en su entrepierna.

El castaño comenzó a respirar precipitadamente cuando la mano del anbu se deslizó por su pecho y le rozó uno de sus pezones, posando el dedo sobre la puntita y dándole un pequeño golpecito. El Hyuga sintió como le vibró todo el cuerpo, sobre todo cuando la tela se rozó con su pezón.

La mano descendió por sus caderas hasta llegar al bulto de sus pantalones, Sai lo apretó entre sus manos y sintió directo a su boca el jadeo caliente que había salido de entre los labios de Neji.

La mirada del anbu brilló de excitación, le había gustado la sensación de la erección contra su mano, el sonido sensual del jadeo y sobre todo la fogosidad de su aliento.

De repente, y ante un sorprendido Hyuga, cerró sus labios sobre su fina boca, abarcándola en un roce ardiente. Se separó para volver a rozarla otra vez y poder saborearla con plenitud.

Neji estaba tan aturdido que solo pudo disfrutar de la agradable sensación que le proporcionaba la boca del moreno, aquel beso que se deslizaba por sus finos y sedosos labios sin llegar a profundizarse, simplemente lo presionaba y le absorbía. No cayó en la cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que Sai lo echó hacia atrás en el banco y dejó que su espalda chocara bruscamente con el respaldar de piedra. El anbu sin ningún miramiento, se subió a horcadas sobre él. Apoyando sus manos firmemente sobre sus hombros.

**-¿Qué haces?-,** preguntó confuso, sin saber si retirarlo o dejarse un poco más ¡bien sabía que lo estaba disfrutando!

**-Tu me excitas y yo te excito, quiero seguir-,** contestó sacando la puntita de su lengua y rozando la pequeña abertura que formaban los labios de Neji.

Fue una sensación tan deliciosa que el Hyuga solo pudo encoger la cara y gemir roncamente. En un impulso le pasó una mano por la nuca y otra la posicionó en su espalda, empujándolo sobre él y profundizando el beso.

No tardaron mucho en abrir la boca y comenzar a entremezclar sus lenguas en una calurosa batalla, mezclaron la saliva y probándola, tragando las mezclas del otro. De pronto, Neji pudo sentir un sabor metálico y lentamente se separó lo justo para mirarlo a la cara, el labio le había vuelto a sangrar.

Levantó un dedo y comenzó a pasarlo dulcemente por el labio inferior de Sai, en una delicada caricia.

**-Veo que intentaste besarlo-,** comentó.

**-Y me mordió-,** agregó él, después el anbu se le quedó mirando fijamente y comenzó a entremezclar los dedos que descansaban sobre su hombro, con las hebras castañas que caían sedosas y largas por su espalda. Se las quitó de la cara y comenzó a peinarlas hacia abajo, en un suave movimiento. Sus ojos blancos eran realmente preciosos, **-pero tu no…-.**

Neji cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia, y movió los labios lentamente, sin dejar de concentrarse en los dedos que con extrema dedicación se deslizaban entre sus cabellos.

**-Puedes que a Naruto no le gusten los hombres-,** levantó un poco más la cabeza y siguió disfrutando del toque.

**-Ya da igual-.**

Escuchó decir justo antes de que Sai se dirigiera a su cuello y con la puntita de la lengua recorriera la forma de su nuez, atrapándola entre sus labios y dándole un pequeño mordisco. El castaño encogió el rostro y abrió los ojos a la vez que un jadeo ronco escapaba de su boca.

De repente solo tenía una idea en mente, estar por lo menos quince minutos entrelazado con aquel cuerpo, seguramente tendría una musculatura perfecta, una piel sedosa, una fuerza realmente imponente. Volvió a suspirar otra vez y alargó las dos manos para cogerle de ambas mejillas.

**-Ven a mi casa, aquí nos puede ver alguien-.**

**-¿Quieres que seamos amigos?-,** preguntó Sai con una sonrisa cálida, **-¿o quieres que incluyamos "con derecho a roce"?-,** la calidez se fue transformado en un toque pícaro y descarado.

**-Por ahora, si-,** contestó con una sonrisa, devolviéndole la incoherente contestación.

**--**

_**Ala!! Se me fue la olla XD aunque ahora que lo pienso no me ha resultado para nada difícil XD Sai es raro de cojones, así que lo puedes manejar como quieras y sobre Neji es la primera vez que escribo de él, así que no se si está bien o no, pero bueno… yo creo que ahora que ha madurado su carácter es muy parecido al que le he puesto, pero bueno, eso ya lo dejo a vuestra elección XD**_

_**¿Andy te ha gustado? Por dios dime que sí, que he hecho lo que he podido XD**_

_**Bueno chicas, ya hasta el miércoles, espero que os hayáis podido entreteneros un poco XD**_


End file.
